Streets
by Roxal
Summary: What do you know about me that I don't? Warnings: None. Status: Oneshot. [Axel Roxas Friendship]


Two hooded figures were on the streets of the city; one leaning back against a wall of one of the numerous buildings, the other walking away from the scene of a battle.

"How'd it go?" Axel asked calmly as Roxas stalked by, still holding his Keyblades in either hand. The blond didn't look at him when he answered.

"I won."

Axel laughed haughtily and pushed off from the wall to follow the boy through the dark, rainy streets. "Bet he won't mess with the Organization again. Little silver-haired punk."

"Axel?" Roxas asked levelly. Axel 'hmmed' in reply. "Shut up."

If it had been anyone besides Roxas who had said that to him, Axel would have told them where to go, or perhaps even struck them. As it was Roxas, though, he merely rolled his eyes and complied.

There was silence for a long time as Roxas continued down the streets with Axel half a pace behind him, until finally the boy spoke. "Why are you following me?" he asked briskly, not turning.

Axel shot him a sidelong glance obscured slightly by his hood. The truth of the matter was that he was worried. This "Riku" character that Roxas had just fought had obviously said something; he'd let something slip through to Roxas despite the Organization's best efforts to keep all information about the boy's Other secret from him. He knew that Roxas already thirsted for information above all else, and he worried that whatever he had been told had added fuel to the fire. "'Cause I can tell something's wrong," he said simply.

Roxas scoffed, still refusing to face him. "What do you know anyway?"

"I know a lot more than you think," Axel said before he could stop himself.

The movement was so fast that both Roxas and Axel were surprised when Axel caught Oblivion's shaft moments before it connected with his throat. The force was still enough to catch the taller Nobody off-balance and send him back-first into one of the buildings, trapped between brick and a very angry looking Roxas.

"Whoa, easy now, kid," Axel smirked, though it was lost behind his hood. He thought it was just as well, though, because there was also a touch of fear in his eyes. Gingerly he pushed the Keyblade away, calming when Roxas didn't resist.

"What do you know?" he practically growled, lowering the Keyblades to his sides and rising to his full height; still intimidating even if he was two heads shorter than the older Nobody.

Axel watched him for a moment, knowing he couldn't—shouldn't—answer truthfully, so he responded with another question. "What did he want?"

"Me," the younger replied, his shoulders visibly tensing under the leather of his coat. Axel snorted.

"Thought so," he said.

There was another flash of movement, but this time, Axel was prepared for it. He summoned his Chakram in an instant, crossing them in front of himself as a shield when both of Roxas' Keyblades came down. They stood like that for a moment until Axel spread his arms wide, separating his Chakram and throwing Roxas off-step, faltering a little as his weapons were sent to his sides again.

"Cut it out," Axel said lightly, though there was an edge to his voice now. Roxas readied himself for battle; almost certain it was coming now.

"What do you know about me that I don't?" he spat; the small bit of his face that was visible twisted in a glare.

There were a million ways to answer that, each more cryptic than the last, and each cryptic answer would bring another clash of steel until finally Axel wore down, from exhaustion or anger or something else entirely. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Roxas—not that he ever was—but he couldn't give away too much. His reasons for keeping secrets from the boy were not entirely selfless, after all. Another smirk twitching at his lips, he came up with a solution.

"You talk in your sleep," he said, face completely shrouded in shadows.

Roxas stared at him. He knew perfectly well that he didn't talk in his sleep—Axel, among others, had told him when he asked once—so this had to be a code of some sort. The walls had ears and the windows had eyes there. Hunching slightly, he asked "What do I say?"

Axel hesitated. He had to say it. How much could Roxas find out from a single name? If he asked anyone, no one would tell him, and if they asked where he'd heard it, Axel was confident his friend wouldn't rat him out. He exhaled gently, spilling the name out with it. "Sora."

Roxas straightened, relaxing, and let his Keyblades disappear. After surveying the redhead for a few moments longer, he finally spoke. "Thanks," he said quietly. It was the kindest thing Axel had ever heard him say.

The older Nobody visibly perked now that the tense atmosphere was gone, releasing his own weapons. "What're friends for?" he said jovially, a hand on his hip.

Roxas made a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh and answered honestly, "I don't know."

With that, he turned and started to walk away again. Axel continued to follow.

* * *

I really had no idea what to title this one. Umm. 

I've been seriously depressed lately, so the fact that I've written anything is a feat in and of itself, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. I'm all up on the friendship aspect of their relationship lately. Where has the hot sex gone? D:

Roxas +sarcastic+ The passion is gone. Oh no.  
Axel: DDD! Roxaaaaas! Love meeeee +cling+  
Roxas: You'd better be kidding.  
Axel: Yeah, maybe. Just a little. +snug+  
Roxas: Well all right then. +tiny snug+


End file.
